User talk:The Awesome X!
PLEASE MAKE SURE THAT YOU SIGN YOUR POSTS WITH 4 TILDES!!! (~). IT MAKES IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO RESPOND TO YOU ALL IF YOU DON'T SIGN YOUR POSTS!!!!!!!!!!!! Forgot I forgot to put the rest of the clues. spoilers template For the spoilers template i think we should use the quote from the last page of the vipers nest. the quote is...."Do you want to know who we are? Look at the third line! Madrigal." ''kangaroopowah 01:50, May 9, 2011 (UTC) p.s. from dan to amy main page is done, have a look see... http://pksandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Pksandbox_Wiki Not sure what to do about the wordmark. I did upload one last week, but it's not great (def better than current one though). we could use it temporarily I guess till somebody creates a new one. Bchwood 23:56, May 9, 2011 (UTC) wordmark here's your logo in the proper size... as you can see it's not readable. Bchwood 22:24, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Vespers are coming You're probably wondering why I'm leaving you a message. Well, I'm pretty sure you know that the Vespers are coming. I think I know a way to prepeare for them. I know that ''The Balck Book of Buried Secrets ''is out, but that didn't say everything (quote: he didn't tell them everything). Only the Lucians know the secret archives for the Lucians. Only the Tomas know the secret archives for the Tomas. Only the Janus know the secret archives for the Janus. And only the Ekats know the secret archives for the Ekats. I am posting secret archives for the Lucians in blog posts. I vowed to not continue doing this unless somone else shared secret archives, too. I know what you're thinking: ''Why should I trust a ''Lucian? ''She'll ''(!) ''just take all the info and not post anymore archives. ''I understand. Why should you trust me? because I promised. I'm not going to post archives if no one else does, because I would just be giving away valueable imformation for free. That wouldn't be fair either, would it? From what I've heard, you're either an Ekat or a Madrigal. I don't care which. I honestly need you to help. Why you? Random choice. You're well known (I think). You'de probably get more people (one from each branch) helping. I've seen your blog posts for CSS. That's mainly why I picked you (also because I left the same comment on each of the CSS blog posts. Like this post thingy, only shorter). I hope you wont just ignore this. I'm counting on you. You better not let me down. So leave me a message on my talk page if you want to or not. If you don't, I might think you're dead, and I'll tell everyone that. Hope you think about it =D!thesecond The 39 Clues: The Dark Agent Hi Awesome X (and you are awesome), I have added more detail on my book, it's the introduction of it. Can you also please be aware that this book might not be out until a couple of years, I haven't even spoken to Scholastic about it. But feel free to tell me ideas ('cos only one person has sent an idea and it dosen't fit in). If you want to be in the book, simply tell me which branch you want to be in (you can be a Vesper), what your name will be, and what you are like! It's simple! Dreamer002 20:22, May 13, 2011 (UTC) @Awesome X: Not professional, I've only written one book, and that's about 35 pages long. :( Dreamer002 06:38, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dora1234567 04:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Secret Transmission Dear The Awsome X! Thank you for thinking about what I said. I'm not quite sure how we will "share" the archives. Although I did get my friend to do the Janus branch (yes, I was right about her branch, too). I think from now on, we should send all messages in code (good luck figuring it out!) The last thing that comes to mind is really important. Would you take an alliance from a Lucian? Yes, I'm offering an aliance. I'd be a good person to have on your side. And I think you would be a good person to have on my side. Leave me a message on my talk page (IN CODE!!!!) if you want to. Yours truly, =D!thesecond Lucian agent (who wants to be a Madrigal really bad) IG:LP WVZI GSV ZDVHLNV C! SLD UZI UILN TVGGRMT NZWIRTZO-HGZGFH? RM GSV TZNV, RM 20 NLIV XOUVH. RM IVZO ORUV, R'N MLG HFIV. YFG RU R TVG KZHG NB ZMCRVGB, R NRTSG QLRM GHV F.M. TGT =W!GSVHVXLMW stubs there's alot of cards being marked as stubs so can i remove all the stubs for cards if the cards have some good information on them. eg: search card 180. that is definetely not a stub but is marked as one.kangaroopowah 01:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I Thought You Were Smarter Than That What? I did. I thought you were an Ekat. 39-20=19. Duh. I have 19. =D!thesecondTALK I've read all the books. It's just that when we go to the book store the 39 clues books are about 12 $ and, unfortunately, I only get five $ each saturday (yes, I still get allowence) and i mostly forget to remind my parents. Nope. Wrong again. You are. I don't have ''all the book clues. But I do have the clues for book one, book two, book three, book five, book seven, and book nine. I've completed all of the missions except mission 1 and 10. For card clues I have 1, 2, 7, and 14. Thats it. =D!thesecond stubs again would u mark an article like sally starling a stub aince there's barely any info bout her. (btw i unmarked her from the stub category) oops forgot to sign :-/.kangaroopowah 21:42, May 15, 2011 (UTC) protected pages could u ask haapyqua to make all the non user protected pages protected only to new and unregistered users?(xcept for the main page of course). kangaroopowah 00:16, May 16, 2011 (UTC) THANKS!!(look at my profile)kangaroopowah 01:11, May 17, 2011 (UTC) list of pages not done yet ill add on as i find more: janus-mermaid did 1 rollback but i think that was for personal satisfaction or something cuz the 2 revisions are pretty much the same(the rollback was a long time ago) tomas-no rollback ekat-no rollback done in conclusion: i think windfire blocked most of the pages as a precaution but if you block any vandal after the second time or something(though i doubt there's gonna be a vandal) and put the block on the main page as an example then nobodys gonna vandalize.kangaroopowah 03:07, May 16, 2011 (UTC) How do you do it????? You know that thingy that you '''(The Awsome X!) sign your posts with (talk page ones)? How do you do it? I tried doing a thingy like that on the word document thingy and then copying and pasting it but it didn't work :(. So can you '''PLEASE' '''tell me how to do it? THIS IS ALL I CAN DO FOR NOW ---> =D!thesecondTALK (UTC) top ten lists i think that on the home page you should rename and relink the top ten lists button to leaderboard.kangaroopowah 01:26, May 17, 2011 (UTC) u know how on the home page there are buttons for the wiki teams, writing contest, and top ten lists. Well since there arent any top ten lists i think you should change the top ten lists to the leaderboardkangaroopowah 01:58, May 18, 2011 (UTC) background... like the white-refreshing change-but why can you see the red sides on some computers and not on others.kangaroopowah 04:27, May 17, 2011 (UTC) YOUR AWESOME! Hey, just wanna say, thanks for contributing to the wiki! You've done so much! I offer you a Breakingband25 23:22, May 17, 2011 (UTC) i offer u a chance 2 b on d secret team background u know how it says popular pages then branches then families then community at the top. just a suggestion but why not replace community with books.kangaroopowah 01:53, May 19, 2011 (UTC) What's a rollback????????? Like the title thingy says, what's a rollback??????? On your profile page you put "This User is a rollback." What the heck's a rolback? =D!thesecond 10:56, May 19, 2011 (UTC) PONED! PRANKED! NO SECRET TEAM!Breakingband25 01:21, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Leaving the wiki I've been thinking it a lot and well... i have stopped reading the 39 clues since it's really high priced in the country, im sorry if im leaving this wiki. Anyways just do your best. I'm leaving this wiki to you other admins. Take care, watch out for vandilizers always. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 02:09, May 20, 2011 (UTC) admin uh i know ive only been here for like a month but can i have admin becuase i have rollback. I mean ive edited a bunch, revamped the book ,and im in the process of using the prevnextcard templlate for the card-btw i think we should have projects like on wokiepedia- also i helped get a bunch of pages unprotected so can i have adminkangaroopowah 01:22, May 21, 2011 (UTC) thanks a bunch, also what did you think about my idea about having projects.kangaroopowahTalk 02:24, May 21, 2011 (UTC) =) are buercrat powers as complicated as admin. kangaroopowahTalk 03:22, May 21, 2011 (UTC) how many edits do you need for admin?kangaroopowahTalk 22:27, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Delete Hi The Awesome X, Can you delete ''[[Tomas Representa'tive Leadership]] please.' Thanks--Nilem12 02:41, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but he doesnt have enough edits to become a admin. Chrocky on the other hand has almost enough.Happyaqua! =) 19:08, May 21, 2011 (UTC)